Forgotten
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: CHAPTER 10 REVISED! COMPLETE Miyu, a fourteen-year-old girl or so she remembers , wakes up in an unfamiliar room. She doesn't remember what had happened. There's a sleeping brunette man beside her and... this is confusing! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

-_**Standard disclaimers applied.**_

_-dedicated to my friends who I forgot to contact for years… I lost your numbers and I miss you guys a lot!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1

* * *

  
**

At the Saionji temple, the birds chirped in delight for a new morning has come. The leaves danced with the wind rejoicing for another beautiful day. Morning light spilled from the small opening of the shoji screen to a certain blonde's radiant face. Miyu had awaken from her slumber and looked around the room. It was serene, organized and… _'Wait… this isn't my room!'_ she told herself as rose from her lying position. She felt the sheets move but she was perfectly still so she turned to her side and saw a sleeping brunet man beside her. She panicked and found her thoughts in rampage. With much confusion, a long and ear-bleeding scream was heard.

The guy beside her quickly rose from his peaceful sleep. Miyu noticed he had amber eyes and he looks pretty familiar to her. "Miyu, what happened?" the amber-eyed man asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, not minding the previous question.

"You're scaring me again, aren't you?" he sighed incredulously.

"How would I scare you? I don't even know you," she countered. His eyes widened. '_Why couldn't she remember me? I am her childhood acquaintance, enemy, friend, former housemate, and husband...' _he asked himself.

"I am Kanata Saionji and you're in my house… Saionji temple," he simply stated. This time, it was Miyu who widened her eyes. _'Kanata Saionji…'_

"Are you sure you're Kanata?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course, how could I not know myself?" he asked almost irritatingly but a part of him was still confused of what was really happening.

'_He is Kanata…'_ she affirmed silently. Still, she puzzled about sleeping beside him but her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden ache waved throughout her body. Her head was spinning and it hurt like a thousand needles pricked. Kanata noticed that she was holding her head as if something hit her and she was suppressing her yelp. He instructed her to lie down and wait for him because he will get a bowl of soup for her. _'What is happening?'_ Miyu asked herself amidst the pain she's feeling.

Kanata went to the kitchen and re-heated the chicken soup they had for dinner. Kanata's dad was there, watching his grown son served his wife. "What happened, Kanata?" the older man asked noticing the distress on his son's face. "Something's wrong with her. She doesn't remember that I am her husband," he desolately answered. His father suggested that they should go to the hospital for the check up.

"Here," he gave the soup bowl after he helped her sit up, "That might make you feel better." She sipped the soup and the pain subsided a little. She observed that Kanata was looking at her closely. She was fidgety asking him, "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just observing…" he said, his eyes fixed on her. She felt a small pigment of pink creep on her cheeks… due to embarrassment maybe. There was a long pause of silence before Kanata rose and told her, "Get dressed. We're going to the doctor." Then he made his exit.

* * *

The hospital was covered with whitewashed walls and polished marble floors. There were a fewer patients on this wing because it was a morning and the others prefer to meet the doctor in the afternoon. The doctor in a white lab coat and holding a couple of clipboards was turning the clinic door and invited them to step in. Miyu tried to recognize this doctor but she failed. She really is familiar…

"Miyu-chan! What happened? What's wrong?" the doctor asked in panic.

"I don't know. Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Nanami, don't you remember?" she said desperately. Miyu's eyes lit up and hugged her friend. Nanami became confused now.

"So, how are you feeling?"she began to interrogate.

"I feel a little dizzy… and a while ago I felt something painful throughout my body, like needles were pricking my system. What's weird is, I can't remember anything that had happened. I remembered I was just a fourteen-year-old teenager and now I'm a grown woman!" Miyu said animatedly. Nanami's eyes widened. She hasn't encountered anything like this in her years of studying in the best medical university in Japan. It may be lacunar amnesia but it would be usually triggered by a head injury. Nanami kept on asking her question as Miyu answered them diligently. Then, she kept Miyu busy with Fashion magazines.

After her short interrogation, Nanami turned to Kanata and asked him questions about Miyu's last activities. Then, she said in a serious tone, "Honestly, I do not know what kind of condition Miyu is experiencing now. It may be lacunar amnesia… she should take blood tests and CT scans so we could investigate more about this disease."

"So when shall we go back for the CT scan and blood test?" Kanata asked.

"As much as possible, tomorrow…this might be more serious as it appears," she replied. There was a short pause before Nanami spoke again, "Please take extra care of her now Kanata. It seems stupid though since you always have cared for her. And don't worry with your expenses for the check-up today…" She scribbled a note with her signature at the bottom. "Tell them to put it on me," she said as she smiled and handed him the note. He smiled at her gratefully and told Miyu they were about to leave. They thanked her and left.

Nanami went to her black leather chair and sunk unto it. She was feeling bad that Miyu had forgotten the best days of her life and she doesn't even know what kind of condition she's in. But she'll do her best to find a cure for her precious friend.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Here is my new story, _Forgotten_. I don't know anything about amnesia so I did a little research on it. Her condition is pretty fictional but I don't know if it could possibly happen. Anyway, please tell me how it is. Thanks for reading~!_

_Happy Valentines and have a nice day~  
_

_~io sono mi-cchi_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

-_Standard disclaimers applied._

-_Thank you so much to the following people:_

_**Inna, **__**Sweetmint-Ruu**__**, **__**PrInCesS2902**__**, **__**misstruthfully**__**, **__**jdcocoagirl**__**, **__**aznurbangrl**__**, **__**ahvs**__**, **__**magyka95**__**, and **__**Kanata Saionji**_

…_and the other readers for reading, alerting and/or reviewing the first chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter**** 2

* * *

  
**

They drove out of the hospital parking lot. There was nothing good on the radio so Kanata turned it off. Miyu stared out of the window and told herself how different Heiomachi is from what she remembered. She wanted to know what really happened since she didn't know what's going on.

"Uhm… Kanata," she felt that using his first name without an honorary was improper since she was younger (or so she thought) so she added, "-san."

Without taking his eyes off the road, Kanata told her to call him by his first name. Miyu apologized and continued, "I was wondering how old I am and you too. You don't look like fifteen anymore and so do I."

Kanata smiled at this unknowingly and said, "Silly, we're not teenagers. You're twenty-four; I'm twenty-five." Miyu was shocked at this and then she mumbled, "So that's why I feel different." She asked him a handful of questions and he answered. Sometimes, she'd laugh at his answers. Finally she asked what Kanata was waiting for, "Why are we in the same room, let alone the same futon?"

"We're married," he simply stated with a smile on his face. Miyu's jaw dropped comically and echoed disbelievingly, "W-we're _m-married_!?" Miyu's mind was filled with panic and rushing thoughts. _'__**I**__ married __**him**__? __**He **__married __**me**__? __**We married**__ each other? Is that even __**possible**__?'_ she asked herself over and over again. She didn't even realize she was screaming out all her frustrations. Kanata pulled over the side of the road and scolded her. She apologized once again but explains she doesn't get it.

"Maybe an iced mint chocolate drink would help ease your mind," he suggested as they drove near a café. He ordered the treats and then went back to the car where Miyu sat, confused of everything. He handed her drink as soon as he got inside the car. "I'll tell you the whole story at home," he said and hit the road.

-

They were in the living room, Kanata narrating the story of her life (as far as he can remember and know). He told her their story during high school: the assemblies, the dances, festivals, and other events which seemed significant. Then he told her when he met her again after attending university. He told her about Akira and Mizuki (they got together), Aya (still a mad scriptwriter and a bestselling novelist), Nanami (a neurologist), Santa (an archaeologist), and Christine and Nozoumu (they were arranged to be married but found themselves in love with each other as time goes by). Then he told her their love story and then their life as man and wife for three months. Miyu was still amazed with these turn of events. Yet, something was common among these two… they both feel pain. For Miyu, the pain of forgetting and missing those sweet memories and the physical pain she was bearing. As for Kanata, he was like losing a part of his life. His wife doesn't remember him but still hopes she'll be back to normal. They stayed silent for awhile before Miyu asked, "How about my work now? I cannot remember anything about it… What is my job anyways?"

"You're a librarian and a translator," he answered as if it was general knowledge. He looked at her and saw her awestruck face. "At first, I didn't believe that you were one… I can still remember you can't even get the tenses of the verbs even if I repeated it a million times over," he said and chuckled.

"But how?"

"You studied hard… and believe it or not, you've got a high grade when it came to this."

They continued talking about her past, and looked at photographs which immortalized those moments in a piece of glossy paper. They were too busy to notice the sun set.

-

Dinner came. Hoshou Saionji noticed that the two are getting along and argue occasionally. He didn't feel that Miyu actually had amnesia but he felt he went back in time, where these two were still middle school students. He wasn't around that much during those days but it was still fresh from his memory when these two were almost going to bite their heads off. He inwardly smiled as he saw them argue over the last piece of shrimp. He took the chance and got the seafood without any hassle. The two noticed it was gone and looked at the older man munching the shrimp happily. The two sighed and left him. Kanata did their dishes while Miyu called it a day. She was feeling really exhausted but she didn't even do anything strenuous. It kept her wondering while setting the large futon. She jumped into it and made herself comfortable as she drifted to Dreamland.

Kanata was in the tub doing some deep thinking. He wanted to know what the cause of Miyu's sudden amnesia was. Did she bump her head badly? Did she take in any medications? He thought of numerous things that might trigger amnesia but he supposed she didn't. He sunk his head under the water for a few seconds and then emerged from the hot relaxing water.

He went to the bedroom and saw Miyu's sleeping figure. If only he had taken care of her more, that might not have happened. The thing is, it's past tense already. Now he will have to try his best to return her memories… but how? He doesn't know. He felt that he has done enough thinking for today and emotionally, it's a handful he might not take it anymore. So he slid beside Miyu, who's facing her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face under her golden mane and gave her a small kiss on the head. He whispered, "I love you. Even if being forgotten by the one I love most is very painful, I will bear it. I just want to make you happy." Then, he dozed off.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ Sorry it took awhile but here it is, the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for reading this story. I'm feeling thankful now so I would like to thank you again! Reviews are welcome and so are constructive criticisms. I wanted to hear anything that you dislike about the story so I can make it better. Ja~! *writes the next chapter*_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

**_-Standard disclaimers applied. _**

_-Sorry to keep you guys hanging. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy~!_

_-Thanks again for the reviews ~!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

The Saionji temple was awakened by a shrill cry. Kanata and Miyu were having their early morning fights because he had his arms around her when she woke up.

"How could I consciously know that I was even having my arms around you?" he defended when she accused him of being a pervert. It was actually a lie since he slipped into bed and embraced her. He just didn't want her to freak out. She is in a complicated and unknown state. "I don't know! Unconsciously or consciously, you're still a pervert!" she answered, practically yelling it. They kept on arguing about such a petty thing until Hoshou cut them off, saying, "Can you not yell while arguing? Seriously, I have to see an ENT if this goes on every morning in my life. You're married… why yell at each other about such a thing?"

Miyu was about to counter but she was silenced. It is true. They were husband and wife. She seemed like processing something in her brain while Kanata wore a smug smile knowing he's the victor. "Yeah… alright. I lost. Defeat admitted," she surrendered. Then, they proceeded to breakfast.

Miyu still feels awkward around Kanata. He is her husband, which makes it more uncomfortable. She seemed acting like a fourteen-year-old girl but she's a lady now. She doesn't know how to be a lady anyway. She was a teenager as she last remembered so she doesn't know about certain things. It would be like cramming a book of history, I must say, if you feed her all the memories she is supposed to have.

Kanata turned on the TV and switched it to the News channel. _'Maybe it would help if Miyu would be at least updated what is happening around her. Besides, she may not regain her old memories so she should start living like normal today,' _he told himself. Formidable news, as per usual, had flashed on the screen. It was always like that. Wars, chaos, economic crisis and the like were always on the TV. It's inevitable since those are the happenings around them. He glanced at his wife and saw her intently looking at the screen. "I didn't know this was happening…" she muttered. Of course, she didn't. She lost her memories of these events on the news and of her own life too.

* * *

As promised, they went back to the hospital. Nanami interviewed Miyu before they were accompanied to the CT scan room. She was nervous because she didn't know what she'd face in that room, like injections for example. Oh, how she loathed and feared that thing! She didn't know why but it scared her.

Kanata glanced at her and saw Miyu was walking like a robot. He asked her with a teasing tone, "Scared, aren't you?" She quickly gave him a defensive and loud 'no' that made people stare at them. They went back on their own businesses after a short pause. He knew her fear and to at least lighten the situation, he opted to annoy her since he can't squeeze her hand and assure that everything will be alright. He would have to earn that right again even though he's her lawfully wedded husband. They arrived at the said room. The nurses and medical technicians in the room greeted them with a smile while they returned it with a slight nod. The room was very silent and its walls were blinding white. Nanami talked to a nurse and led them to another room, where the CT scanner is. The nurse instructed her to lie down the motorized table. Then, the process started. They took x-ray images of her brain. The medical technician wore a very intrigued expression that Nanami took notice. Maybe he just had entered the field and didn't see anything like that before. Or maybe something is really unusual.

Then, they were led to the laboratory. The nurses kept on assuring Miyu that the injection would not hurt so badly. It would hurt just like an ant bite. She didn't believe in their crap since she experienced pain when she had her last blood test… or so she remembered. She kept on whining that made Kanata want to hide his face. She was acting like an immature person, but she was his wife. He just stood there staring at her. "Won't you do something, like squeeze her hand for assurance or any of that mushy stuff?" Nanami asked from behind. He simply shrugged and said, "She dealt with that before. Let her deal by herself. She can fight off that simple fear." He paused before he continued, "And if I do that, she'll surely push me away. She can't remember she loves me... I even doubt that she still loves me."

"I doubt that," was all Nanami answered.

"That she can't fight off her fear for injections?"

"No. The fact that she still loves you… feelings would still linger even though memories are erased."

"Are you even sure?"

"See for yourself."

Miyu snapped back to reality when the nurse chimed in, "It's finished!" She didn't feel pain. How come? She smiled at herself, hiding a laugh actually. She wanted to laugh at herself. It was all in the mind after all. One nurse applied alcohol and covered the injected part. When it was all done, she smiled at her which made Miyu smile back. "Thank you," she said. The said nurse still had her smile as she left the room.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't that bad," Miyu finally said after they left Nanami's clinic. "As I thought, you were scared," Kanata said smugly. She began to fume but breathed it out afterwards. "Yeah… I was scared. Happy? Make fun of me," she admitted exasperatedly.

"Why would I?"

"Uh… I don't know."

There was silence between them until Miyu broke it with a question, "Did we really fall in love with each other? As far as I can remember, we could almost kill each other in annoyance."

It made him think for awhile. Yes, they did but how could he explain. "It's a long story."

She was growing more curious, "Can you please elaborate?"

He refused to answer straightforwardly, "Isn't my story-telling yesterday enough?"

She crossed her arms and impatiently answered, "No."

"Okay then…" He was keeping her more agitated. Finally, she snapped, "Seriously, can't you just answer it with a yes or no? It's that simple."

"Go figure," he simply answered. She still wondered about it as they went on with their ride.

* * *

Nanami waited for the copy of the scans to be brought to her clinic. When the radiologist arrived, he handed a folder to the doctor. The other doctor explained the scans, but later on said, "This is weird. I have never seen a pattern like this before."

She affirmed, "True… this is certainly not due to bumping of the head. It may be drug-induced, but what drug do you think has the capacity to do this?"

"I don't know. The drugs I know would just take days of forgetting but memories will slowly recover. Moreover, they have a certain pattern unlike this one. It's totally new to me."

"Can you please notify for the other radiologists and neurologists about this? Maybe tomorrow after clinic hours would do."

The radiologist nodded in reply as Nanami thanked him; then, he left. She looked at the scans once again, and tried to figure out what might have caused this. She began to worry more. Will her best friend's life be at stake? She had to know more about this pattern and cure her amnesia as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry guys for keeping you hanging for a long time. School is to be blamed… not really, only partially since I also have take responsibility for my late update. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Now, here it is. Hope you enjoyed~ Drop some reviews if you have something on your mind. Never hesitate to ask questions too._


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten**

** By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

_**-Standard disclaimers applied.**_

_-Thanks for the reviews, but sorry to disappoint you. This is a filler chapter but it will help in the story… somehow._

_-A late/advanced graduation gift to all the graduates! (of course) Forgive me if this is quite... crappy. (^__^")  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

It's been a week since the tests were done. Miyu felt that she was becoming a burden in the household since she wasn't in her work. Pushy Kanata convinced her, though, that it was OK and wait until she recovers. In his part, he was still trying to figure out how to love her. She wasn't the same old Miyu he married, but she was still the Miyu he loved. It was painful for him, but everything happens for a reason, right? Right now, with him in her memories or not, he should make her happy.

He allowed Miyu to explore around town but asked her to be extra careful. One day, Miyu went to the park to wait for Nanami. Since her other friend, Aya was abroad, she asked her to keep her company. She waited for her auburn-haired friend in one bench in the park, since her friend still had matters in the hospital. Then, her phone rang and answered the call.

"Miyu-chan… gomenasai! I can't make it since there was an emergency meeting," the voice from the other line said. It was actually Nanami.

"Oh…" she disappointedly uttered, "It's okay. I understand."

"I'm going to make it up to you, okay."

"It's okay Nanami-chan."

"Thanks for understanding…"

Then, they both hung up. Miyu almost left but wanted to savor the sight of the afternoon and the happy people in the park. She was watching peacefully until her eyes were covered by pale hands.

"Nanami? You're surprising me and lied about that meeting this, eh?"

There was no response.

"Kanata?"

Silence.

"Who are you?"

Nothing.

She removed those hands and turned around. "Missed me?" the owner of the hands asked. He had blonde hair and round grey eyes. He looked like… "Uh…Seiya?" she guessed

"Bingo! I thought you forgot about me," he said as he helped himself a seat beside her. Miyu avoided looking at him as he said that, ashamed the statement was true. He held her hand and read her mind. Miyu almost forgot about his ability to read minds when holding the person's hand, but when she remembered the said blond let go of her hand. He smiled and said, "It's okay. It's not your fault anyway."

The emerald-eyed woman warmed up a bit and smiled at him. They chatted about what was going on with their lives lately. Seiya narrated his adventures to different planets and the times wherein he escaped from his sister's 'evil clutches'. Miyu laughed a bit, picturing the happening with the help of his animated story-telling. When he was done with his piece, Miyu paused for a while and told her story from what she remembered. The alien listened intently because he wasn't around since Ruu left. His ears even perked up when he heard that she and Kanata were actually married.

"Really?" a hint of amazement was obvious in his tone.

"Yeah…" Miyu confirmed, "I couldn't believe it myself when I woke up that morning. I didn't know what happened, just like what I told you. I had amnesia…"

Seiya grinned and asked her, "So do still you love him _now_?"

Miyu simply blinked at him. One, two, three seconds have passed, but still she hadn't responded. She was actually trying to decipher his question. Before she had forgotten the past ten years of her life, _probably _she _did_. But what about _now_?

She lowered her gaze on the grass under her feet and responded, "To tell you the truth, I… I'm really confused. I don't even know what to do, to think, or to feel. Everything crashed to me like a very powerful tsunami." She heaved a very frustrated sigh to conclude.

Seiya frowned at what she is experiencing. Even though he hadn't gone through it, he knew she was completely perplexed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "In one way or another, I hope I can help you."

She beamed at him, and he mirrored her gesture. "Thanks, you're a really good friend."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

The sky began to dim, and realized they really had a long chat. They bid each other goodbye and left.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Sorry it was short and worthless... for now. *evil smirk* Sorry to disappoint your expectations, but I promise to bring this to the climax... somehow. Just wait. Patience is a virtue... I hope I was showered with lots of it. Apparently, I am not. TT_TT. I hope you are so hang in there. I can't blame anyone or anything but myself for this late update. All my energy's focus is on reading and playing. Gomenasai... Please tell me your comments, suggestions, and I don't mind any violent reaction. _

_**PS:** Does anyone know what the most effective way of passing an entrance exam? I am choosing between going to a review center, or study on my own and/or with my friends. I'm so anxious since I want... I badly want to get in the university of my choice with a scholarship. Not for the heck of it, but I really do want a scholarship to somehow help my parents with the expenses, yada, yada. Well, if I don't, very well... at least I've tried :D_

_Ja~_

_~io sono mi-cchi  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**_**-Standard disclaimers applied. **_

_-After __'kyaa-ing'__ at the pictures of my favorite anime character__s__ namely __**Ryoma-sama**__...erm... Ryoma Echizen__**, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Syusuke Fuji, Athrun Zala, Kanata Saionji, Kei Takishima, and **__**etc**__**.**__ (I might even fill a page with their names…ahaha xD) I drank __**too much**__ chocolate. :D_

_-I also w__ant to thank you, readers and reviewers for reading, reviewing, and supporting my story._

_**Ahvs: **__Thanks sa advice. I'll try reviewing with my friends since I cannot concentrate on my own at saka mas maganda kung marami. I won't get bored easily. I also will pray and trust in Him. It's one of the effective ways that I easily forget… but if I don't get into that scholarship program, there must be another will of God for me, ne?_

_**chocoviolin: **__You'll know sooner or later. :D And I'll also take your advice. As ate Ahvs had said, review classes are not practical. Thanks for the advice :)_

_**chocolatefudgecake: **__Thanks for the compliment. I must confess that I'm having writer's block in the day time. -___-" My mom wouldn't allow us to stay up until 12. We have this 'Lights out at 10 PM' rule imposed. Whenever I'm in to it, my mom disturbs me says, 'Sleep now!' *sigh* well, I hope you'd overcome your writer's block. I'd love to read your stories again :D_

_(Note: I am __not__ a vampire… I'm just an __owl__ ^__^)_

_**ufobabylover:**__ Here it is. Sorry, it took awhile ^__^"(or was it faster than my other updates… oh well…)

* * *

_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Since Seiya had to leave at once, Miyu didn't know what else to do for her past time. Her friends had work so they can't hang out with her often. She asked Kanata if she could have a job, like helping in a nearby flower shop. Fortunately, Kanata let her do so. She might die from boredom if she just stayed there doing nothing.

Her father-in-law recommended his friend who runs a flower shop near the temple. She was on the way to the said shop, but she halted when somebody called for her. She looked forward, from side to side, but found no one.

"Silly, behind you," the voice said. She turned around and saw a petite woman with ebony hair tied in pigtails. She seemed familiar to Miyu again. She might be one of her acquaintances back in high school or something.

"Uh… hello. Who are you?" That was all she could say since she didn't know who this person… or so she thought.

The ebony-haired woman frowned at her question. "Y-you really don't remember me, do you?" she asked, her eyes almost welling in tears. All Miyu could do is tell the truth, so she shook her head.

Lowering her gaze and emitting a negative aura, she muttered, "Too bad. I was going to make you one of my characters in my latest play." Then, it struck her. This girl was one of her best friends.

"Aya-chan!"

The other woman's face immediately lit up and her lips curved up as she heard her name. "You still remember me!" she gleefully shouted as she hugged her friend. They talked about what happened in their lives. She told Aya the reason why she could not recognize her. Aya's eyes, upon hearing her little anecdote, sparkled and wrote her ideas for her next play. Miyu wanted to keep distance from her berserk friend, but out of respect she tried to keep herself from moving away. She was still scary, you know.

To make Aya snap out of her own little world, Miyu asked about the play she mentioned. The ebony-haired woman answered normally, "Ah… about that. I'm having an original play for a fundraising program. Since one of them had a business trip until the day of the play, we need somebody to fill in. We'll have it in two weeks and you're the first person that came to my mind since you don't have a very tight schedule, unlike Nanami. I've also considered you played some roles when we were in junior high."

"_Forcibly… the last one I remember was. But I don't know about the other plays,"_ she added mentally. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she inquired, "Are you sure I'm still going to do well?"

"Of course… and I'm not saying that because you're my friend. You know how strict I am when talking about theater, right?" Aya assured. Miyu ejected a nervous sigh before she accepted the girl's offer. Aya jumped out of joy and handed her the script. "You'll be playing one of the main characters, Anna. She's mute so you don't have to say anything but her dialog before she loses her voice. After that, you'll only act out and make sounds, like Helen Keller." Since Miyu told her that she was applying a job at the nearby flower shop, Aya allowed her to appear on their afternoon practices. They said their goodbyes and left the vicinity.

* * *

Miyu was able to apply in the Okame Flower Shop. The shopkeeper was the owner's grandmother and persuaded him to take over this modest shop. When she heard 'Okame' and 'Hikarigaoka', she recalled a shadowy picture. She tried to picture it again and again, but she failed to. Why was it so familiar?

Then, a blonde man with a parakeet on his shoulder entered the shop. She supposed she met him before. It was very familiar. She observed him as he gave a red rose to the old woman and gave a peck on the cheek. "How are you, grandmamma?" he greeted with a smile. She tried to remember these but only blurred images appeared in her head. He soon turned to her direction and recognized Miyu.

"Miyu-cchi!"

Yes, she could remember him now. Only one person called her that. "Hikarigaoka?"

"Oh Miyu-cchi!" he dramatically spoke, "I thought you would never recognize me." He held both of her hands and cried anime tears. "Nanami told us about your illness," he added as he gave her a bouquet of flowers with a 'Get well soon' card attached to it. She appreciated the token and gave him a grateful smile. She was asked to go back the next day and start her morning shift.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Her voice echoed through the empty halls of the house. She went to the kitchen and saw Kanata preparing dinner. She helped him by setting the plates and utensils on the table. So far, their relationship improved. She considered him as one of the persons close to her, but she was still confused about her feelings towards him. Every time she thought of him as a husband, it would be way awkward for her. It was so awkward that they had separate futons to sleep in. It was a big adjustment for Kanata's part, but he had gotten over his inner angst and tried to start anew. Teasing, though, had been ever present between the two.

Miyu sat down, seemingly exhausted. "Aya-chan made me do a play," she said, breaking the silence between them. Kanata raised a brow, letting Miyu speak more. "She told me they need a fill in and so I agreed. After all, I'm not busy. I also got the job at the Okame Flower Shop, and met Nozoumo-kun there. I can't believe he owns the place."

"I was about to tell you that," he told her as he sat down. They began to eat dinner and talk about their day. Kanata (I forgot to tell you that he's a pediatrician) told her about the kids he checked up. She smiled at his tale, and she noticed that it seems to be mistake to feel uncomfortable around him. He was just like the same old Kanata she knew. She was so slow, wasn't she?

* * *

In those two weeks, Miyu went to work and practice. It made her a bit tired but happy, knowing she'd help people through that. Aya was a perfectionist, and she can't help being irritated at it sometimes. She also met old and new acquaintances. Since she was not really part of the group, she was glad she had built a small block of friendship with them in such a short period of time. At the flower shop, she was glad helping Hikarigaoka-san, the old woman. Since she could not move around much, Miyu was a great help. The old woman was too kind to her. Even if she broke one of the vases, she let it pass.

A few days had passed after Miyu had agreed to play the role. Aya suddenly burst in and frantically declared, "Oh no! Jun, our Francois, is in the hospital. He met an accident just now, and the play is in days." Albeit shocked, the cast went to Aya and tried to calm her down. "Jun will be alright," one said, rubbing the scriptwriter/director's back.

"We'll get a replacement, just like Miyu-san. Have hope Aya-san," another encouraged.

"I should have had understudies…" Aya rued, "And on top of that… Jun… he's a really great actor."

"It's okay, Aya-chan," said Miyu, "I'll try finding a person who'd be suitable for Jun's replacement."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Their willingness to help her (and the 'Me three!') helped her cheer up a bit. Then, the main door opened and revealed Kanata. The cast looked at his direction as he asked for Miyu. Aya and most of the people around her cooked up the same something in their brains. Their eyes had a dangerous spark in them and their lips curved into a smirk. _'Oh no… I think I should have waited for her outside,'_ Kanata thought regrettably thought as he gulped nervously, _'I should have listened to my hunches. I feel that they'd roast me alive or something near that.'_

"Kanata-kun?" Aya drawled in an almost devious manner. He flinched at her tone and began sweating. She quickly shifted her tone to an angelic one as she asked, "Could you please be the replacement for our actor?"

She quickly replaced her angelic self to a dramatic one. _That's the queue for the violins and the surroundings darken, single spotlight on her!_ "He had met an accident just now, and we need an actor. If he'd be missing in the play, the story cannot go on. He is the important character and we're not doing it for money, but for charity!" She put on her stage tears. When Kanata was about to decline, Aya again altered her tone to a threatening one. She whispered to him, "If you'd decline…" She slid her fingers in front of her throat, like slicing her head off. That sure threatened him. He didn't know what Aya Konishi could do, so without hesitation, he nodded his head vigorously. Aya smiled sweetly, with a sparkling aura surrounding her as she thanked him. Kanata felt foolish that he agreed to it. Aya handed him the script and said, "You're only going to appear in five scenes and say only a couple of lines… maybe about fifteen lines. So don't worry about it."

Practice ended later than expected. Miyu and Kanata went home, tired. They were only greeted by the smell of Hoshou's cooking. He looked at the couple's exhausted faces. "What's wrong with you two?" he inquired.

"Play…" Miyu uttered.

"Hell…" Kanata muttered.

Then, the two collapsed animatedly. All the older Saionji did was sweatdrop. "Oi…"

* * *

The day of the play came. Miyu looked pale since she was too queasy. She only practiced for two weeks. Even though she only had to say minimal lines, she was still tensed. She looked at herself at the mirror. Her make up was perfectly done in accordance to her character, and her dress was very elegant and frilly. After all, her role was a rich mute, and the story was set in the late-1800's. She went out of the dressing room and saw Kanata, casually leaning on the wall and rerunning over the script. He looked as if he was taken out from a noir with this auburn hair covered in a black Fedora. He was wearing a trench coat over his suit.

"Hey," Miyu greeted as she went near him.

"Hi. Nervous?" he inquired.

"Quite…" she replied, almost breathless. He instructed her to breathe since she seemed blue to him. They helped each other memorize their minimal lines and to what they should act. Soon, Aya called all of them in an area backstage where she said her speech about doing their best. When she ended, they all said, "All right! Gambatte! Break a leg."

The theatre darkened and the spotlight zeroed in the center. The curtains began to draw and revealed the character of Miyu who was still able to speak. The play went flawlessly, and they heard the storm of applauses from the audience. Backstage, Miyu took a deep breath. She managed to perform her monologue and the other scenes, regardless of who she was with.

"Wow…" she was stunned at her realization.

"Congratulations Miyu! You did it!" Aya cried as she embraced her friend. Miyu beamed at her and returned the gesture, "You too. You were an amazing writer. This wouldn't be possible without you." Aya mirrored her smile. She drew back from their friendly act, and Aya congratulated the other cast and crew.

Miyu looked at her from afar and muttered, "Aya seemed to be fulfilled."

"Yeah," a voice from behind responded. She turned around and saw Kanata. She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Congratulations! You managed to play your role well," she said.

"You too…" he said as he voluntarily shook his hand and smiled at her. Miyu saw his smile and felt something inside her. A simmering feeling inside her chest was brought about. _'What's this feeling? It's blissful,'_ she told herself. All of a sudden, her head ached and there was the pain she experienced when she woke up that morning wherein she forgot almost everything. She almost collapsed. Luckily, Kanata was there to catch her.

"Are you all right?" his question was evident of worry.

"Yeah…" she replied with a weak smile; then, she fainted.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ So here it is… Chapter 5 of _Forgotten_. Since __PrInCesS2902__ had complained that my previous chapter was short (I agree), I made it longer (though I didn't expect it to be this long). This may seem endless, but I want to thank you __again__ for reading and reviewing my story. It was a good thing I pumped up myself with a little inspiration that led me to almost losing all the air in my lungs (see my author's note up wherein I 'kyaa' for those bishies ^__^" ). Ahahaha xD. So if you wish, please review and tell me what you think or expect… ConCrit is always welcome :)_

_~io sono mi-cchi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

_**-Standard disclaimers applied. **_

**_-I'm writing this chapter in __Miyu's point of view__. _**

_-I had another cup of hot chocolate, 10 episodes of Prince of Tennis (OMG! Ryoma-kun is so kawaii~!), and inspirational reviews from you, my dear readers. I endlessly __**thank you!**_

_**ufobabylover: **__Don't worry, Akira will appear later. Thanks for the compliment. Hindi naman ako ganun katalino. Average, maybe? And you know, gusto ko talaga maging professional writer but I have a long way to go. I'm glad nagustuhan mo yung kwento. This was completely random at first, but it got stuck in my head like it was glued; thus, I created this story. The idea alone was haunting me. Ahaha xD. Salamat ulit. :)_

_**Stephnie2803**__**: **__You'll know, you'll know. I'm glad you're confused. (O_o) As weird as it looks, the first chapters about Miyu's illness are meant to make you wonder about what really happened. If that is what you think… Well, I guess you have to wait, and don't expect a fast update since I'm such a slowpoke… which happens to be my one of my favorite Pokémon. Gosh, I'm so weird. _

_**PrInCesS2902: **__You figured! But that's just the start… :D__Since I am so lazy (and I find it difficult) to put in their everyday lives of teasing (and I'm not particularly good at that), please assume the unwritten days had a lot of bickering. :) So here's the answer for your wondering :D_

_**chocolatefudgecake: **__Thank you!__I'm glad you liked it.__It's not actually weird since mine is weirder… I get inspiration/ideas at dawn, midnight or at Chem class (my teacher had some kind of magic maybe… or of boredom?). I get what you mean and there really is a word 'fantastically.'(It didn't have any red line under it so I guess it is.)_

_**aznurbangrl: **__Thank you! She doesn't yet… and I'll be bringing him back._

_**luna-moongoddess: **__It's okay if you can't review all of them. I'm just glad you loved my story. Thank you!_

_-I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

"Miyu…"

"Oh no. Let's lay her on the sofa in the female's dressing room."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. She just fainted all of a sudden. I think it's caused by fatigue."

"Oh no… I must have pushed her so hard."

I can hear their panicking exchanges. I wanted to get up, and tell them everything is all right. My body won't budge. My eyes won't open. My body felt very painful that it even paralyzed me. I gave in to that state as the voices were softening until I could no longer hear them.

_-0-_

"_Oi… Miyu. Wake up," Kanata said. I opened my eyes slowly._

"_Eh? What happened?" I looked around and saw nobody. I thought Kanata was here. _

"_Kanata!" I called his name a lot of times, but I heard no response. _

_I observed my surroundings once again. I was in the middle of the school grounds, in my middle school uniform and my 14-year-old self. The place seemed deserted since I hear no noise from any corner of the school. I was alone._

"_No one would be there for you," a voice from behind said. He was familiar… I can't recognize him though. He continued, "Your parents and friends won't always be around."_

"_No!" I don't want to believe in his piece of shit. This is __**insane**__. He is __**wrong**__. _

"_You're alone," he provoked._

"_**No**__!" I shouted once again, covering my ears. I didn't want to hear his taunting voice. _

"_If you'd follow and be with me, you'd be all right," his deep voice resonated in my head. It was useless to cover my ears. I wanted his voice to be gone. Can't he leave me at peace?_

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" I was desolate. _

"_You already know me. I'm just there around the corner, waiting for you."_

"_Kanata! Mama! Papa! Nanami! Aya! Anyone!?" I was helpless as this guy kept on laughing evilly. Then, a shadow pulled me away from this man. Thank you, Mister Shadow. But who are you?_

_-0-_

I opened my eyes, but blinked a few more times before I could regain full sight. I was still on the sofa in the dressing room. I was still a 24-year-old woman in my stage clothes, though the first two buttons in front and the ribbon behind were loosened. It was just a dream, thank God. Then, I was greeted by Kanata entering the room.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked me. I nodded slightly in response, but I held my spinning head. "Maybe a little dizzy," I added.

I saw his lips turn upside down. "Come on. Let's go home now so you could rest," he said as he held out his hand. I took it and stood up. I almost stumbled due to the dizziness, but there was Kanata who caught me. It was an awkward position. My head hit his lean chest and my ears could hear the pounding of his heart. His arms were encircled around me, preventing me from falling down. I can feel my face heat up. Then, he carried me in his arms like a bride. I can feel my blood shoot up, leaving me with a tomato-like face. I think he could sense my hesitation toward the act.

"We don't want any accidents to occur, do we?" Kanata said with his charming smirk. OMG, charming? Where did that come from? Well, now, it doesn't matter. Since I felt I was too drained to argue, I surrendered. As he carried me, I was glad there weren't many people around or else we'd be earning looks from them.

"I want to eat," I sleepily uttered as he carried me towards the car.

"Is that why you fainted?" he asked, the sarcasm noted.

"No," I retorted, "Well, I don't know actually."

"You're just tired, so just shut up. Okay?" he said calmingly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, my head tiredly leaning on his chest. Let's leave my shyness in one corner for a while. I think my energy is already down to a critical level. I could feel my body touch the leather seat, and hear the car door close. In another second, he opened and closed the other door. He sped off the place. I could not remember the rest of the details of that drive. I fell asleep, without any weird dream or whatsoever.

When I woke up, I was already home, in my futon. My head didn't hurt nor did I feel dizzy. All that I minded was my empty stomach. Since my stomach was already lurching, I headed to the kitchen. I saw Kanata preparing dinner. "Hey, fine already?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied as I set the table, "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta," he answered.

"Ah. Make it fast. I'm hungry already," I demanded.

"I think your stomach woke you up," he teased. I growled as he laughed. Soon, I joined in his laughter. It was… fun. I didn't know what happened to the wall between us called 'awkwardness'. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is to fill my stomach. Man, you don't know how hungry I am. Good thing the pasta was cooked faster than I expected, or else I might have died of hunger. Kanata and I had a little chat about the play. Our talk was cut short by the telephone's ring. I chose to answer it, leaving Kanata the dishes.

Before I lifted the receiver on my ear, Aya's loud voice boomed. To prevent deafness, I made sure the receiver was more than a ruler radius far from my ears. She bombarded me with her questions, and it was clear that she was worried about me. When I heard her calm down a bit, I answered her, "Don't worry. I'm alright now."

I heard her sigh in relief. She reminded me of what and what not to do, just like a mother would do. Then, we both hang up. I was about to go back to the kitchen, but there was another phone call to be taken.

"Miyu-chan, are you all right now?" an unfamiliar voice from the other line spoke.

"Ah… yeah. May I know who this is?" I asked.

"It's Christine." Her voice had changed over the years. It matured.

"Chris-chan! It's good to hear from you. How did you know about my condition?" I inquired.

"I'm Nozumo's wife, if you can recall. I heard your sudden amnesia from Nanami-chan. We also went to the play. When we were on our way backstage to congratulate you, everyone was in a panic since you suddenly fainted," the pink-haired girl narrated.

"Ah… Is that so?" I said, "Thank you for the concern."

"I'm your friend, Miyu," Christine said, "It's nothing to thank about. By the way, are you free next weekend?"

"Yeah… I'm not that busy," I replied.

"I hope we could have tea together and chat for a while. We haven't done that since forever."

"Of course, I would love to. Let's keep in touch."

Then, we both ended the call. I'm looking forward to this meeting next week end. I would get to see what Chris-chan would be like. Maybe she's more beautiful than in middle school. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until next weekend.

"Who was that?" I heard Kanata ask.

"It's just Chris-chan. She invited me for tea next weekend," I answered.

His lips formed an 'Oh' for a split second before he left. "I'll go in the bath first!" I heard him shout. "Hey! Let me in first," I shouted back. Oh well, this would go on and on. I didn't know why but this made me smile a little. I think I'm enjoying my life now. I'll get used to this somehow. Even if I great part of my memories are lost, there's always room for more, right?

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ The italicized part was her nightmare. That would somehow pave the road to solve the mystery. I'm sorry, but I really love to confuse you. I'm a trying-hard mystery writer, since Agatha Christie is my model for that. (She's too hard to reach TT_TT) Anyway, enough rambling or else I might go insane today. Ibu Shinji had somehow ruined my psychology. Ahahaha xD I love him… But let's not talk about that, he's from PoT and I'm writing a D!3 fic. I hope you liked it. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, or anything under the sun? Feel free to drop a review. Gosh, I think I'm growing more nonchalant as the days go by. _

_~io sono mi-cchi_


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi**

* * *

_**-Standard disclaimers applied.**_

_-Thank you (for the umpteenth time) for the reviews and your patronage. :D Your reviews power me up. Thanks also for those who alert/favorite my story. I can't believe I reached 47 reviews… it's just too unexpected. _

_**CrushedLove:** Thank you. I'm glad you didn't regret it. The answers to your questions wouldn't be shown in this chapter, so sorry. But I'll reveal it later on. :)_

_**ufobabylover:** Here's the chapter. Sana magustuhan mo. Nafflatter ako sa mga comments mo pero you inspire me more. Salamat ng madami! I never thought that you'd tell your friends about it. It's really unexpected and flattering. _

_**PrInCesS2902:** Here's the answer to your wondering. :D Thank you!_

_**chocolatefudgecake:** Thank you! I don't have Chem anymore since it's summer and next year I won't have it. Well, I'm going to miss those boring yet inspirational classes. But your reviews give me as much inspiration (and also a reason to slack off so don't praise me much)._

_**ahvs:** Here's the update, though I cannot answer your question yet. Thank you!_

_**jdcocoagirl:** I hope this answers your musings and satisfy you. Thank you!_

_**aznurbangrl:** I can't answer your first question yet, but for the second one I hope you'd be satisfied with my answer. Thanks!_

_**Sweetmint-Ruu:** Thank you!! :)_

'_**-'Kaori-cchi'-':** Thank you very much! Though the questions can't be answered with this chapter… but I hope you'll like it. _

_**luna-moongoddess:** Thank you! I'm glad you loved it. I won't reveal the person behind that voice yet, but I will… soon (I even wonder how soon that soon is…hmm…). And her past wasn't exchanged with her present… though that's one good idea. It reminded me of a fanfic I once read._

_-Hope you'll like this one :D _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Miyu walked to her workplace thoughtfully. Tomorrow will be the day she'd meet Christine. She wondered about her friend's appearance (particularly if her hair is still pink). She had a sudden flashback about her hysterical obsession towards Kanata. _'Come to think of it, Kanata hadn't told me anything about her much,' _Miyu added mentally. She thought about that so deeply that she didn't realize she was about to be hit by a car. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to come. But there was none. Instead, there was a long beep. She noted that she was an inch close to an accident. A lady with pink hair tied in a bun and wearing an elegant dress stepped out of the car, and ran to the blonde.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry," the woman apologized. Miyu looked at her and saw wide amethyst eyes. She almost looked like it belonged to a half-French, half-Japanese she once knew.

"Miyu-chan, are you all right?" she asked. Her voice sounded familiar too, like she'd heard it a few hours or days ago. Wait, it sounded like Christine's. Another plus factor, she knows her name. It was probably her.

"Chris-chan?" the emerald-eyed woman inquired to make sure of her conclusion.

"Yes! I'm so glad you could recognize me."

The pink-haired woman invited her to ride her car and drive her to the flower shop (since she'd be going there too). They had a lively conversation until they reached the doorstep of the shop. As Miyu observed, she was still the shy-natured Christine… or was it a façade of the murderous person inside her? Christine talked with her grandmother-in-law, away from Miyu's earshot. Miyu, on the other hand, proceeded to working on a new set of flower arrangements.

Suddenly, Christine emerged from the other side and asked Miyu to come over. She told the blonde, "I asked Grandmamma to excuse you for a couple of hours. Instead of tomorrow, let's have tea today." Miyu nodded and was soon dragged by the pink-haired girl to her car.

* * *

They were in the Hikarigaoka residence in a jiffy, and Miyu thought her life would end as quick too. She swore _never_ to ride with Christine when she's the one driving. That's how horrible Christine's driving was. She wondered about how she even passed to have a license. Her face was almost drained of blood and her brain messed than ever. Seeing the almost traumatized Miyu, Christine asked if she was all right. All Miyu did was nod, and gather senses again.

The mansion Christine calls her home overwhelmed Miyu. It was ginormous. It was larger than the Hanakomachi residence she once knew during junior high. There were also a number of artworks along the corridors. She wondered about how many rooms could the place accommodate. Her musings were cut by her friend's voice, calling her attention back to earth.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Christine asked.

Miyu smiled at her and assured, "Yeah. Really, I am. I'm just amazed about the size of this… place."

Christine smiled back in relief and, after a moment of pause, said, "I'm glad you didn't panic while I drove. I thought you'd make me stop. Everybody says that I'm a really bad driver."

Miyu wanted to tell her, but to protect her friend's feelings she silently told herself, _'I did _not_ panic. I just wanted to _get out _of the car even though it _was_ moving. You were like overtaking in a corner and you sped up at… about 180 mph. Nearly hit an old lady, almost ran over an innocent cat, sharply turned at the corners, abruptly stopped and almost smashed my head due to the impact. Good thing, seatbelts were already invented. How could I _not_ panic!?'_ Instead, she said, "You're not _that_ bad. You just have room for improvement, that's all." The pink-haired girl sighed and smiled in relief.

"Well then, let's have tea. We will have a long conversation." Then, she followed suit as Christine led her to the terrace.

* * *

As promised they had their conversation. Christine let Miyu speak of her story. She nodded and made sounds, signifying she was listening. She commented if she had to. Though, It felt weird and… wrong. Why?

Christine asked out of the blue, "How's Kanata-kun? I haven't heard from him for a while."

"Well, he's fine, I guess…" Miyu replied.

The heat turned up. An incredibly terrifying aura surrounded her, and a murderous look now etched on her face. She began to ramble, "'I **guess**'? **'I GUESS'!?** How could you say such a thing? You call yourself a wife to Kanata-kun!?" And her lecture about wifehood and marriage continued. She wanted to take back her words, but it was no use. There was no stopping Chris. Luckily, she was cut of by a male voice's command, "Christine, stop it!"

Like magic, she ceased. "Oh hi, Nozomu," she greeted with a sheepish smile, "I got carried away. Sorry."

Miyu blinked quizzically at her words. _'Carried away?'_ her brain repeated. To stop Miyu's inner confusion, he informed, "You see, Christine had some kind of psychological problem. After we knew of our engagement, she had a hard time to get over her obsession towards Kanata. As time went by, her romantic obsession became a platonic one. If she hears he got hurt or something, she'd be very worried and maybe would kill the person who hurt him. Her 'obsession' still not gone, and same goes with her multiple personality."

Hearing this, she was glad Christine wasn't going to kill her because she was Kanata's wife. Though she had to be extra careful not to hurt Kanata or else she's done for. Talk about murderous.

Nozomu, in request, stayed with the ladies. Christine talked about her life as a Hikarigaoka, the perks and the purgatory. She had one of those genuine smiles on her face too. She was evidently happy with Nozomu. Miyu wondered if she and Kanata were also that loving before she had her amnesia. It was almost noon so she stayed for lunch and Nozomu (since he was going to check on his grandmother) drove to the flower shop.

During the ride, the blonde-haired man asked, "Did Christine drive?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing you didn't jump out of the car or die."

"I almost did."

Then, a fit of laughter concluded their conversation before they pulled in and entered the flower shop.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Kanata asked as soon as a Miyu walked in the house. It was new to her that Kanata would ask but she replied anyways, "Most unusual maybe. Almost getting killed in a car ride, gotten a lecture from a friend, and finding out some stuff I never thought I would know."

He answered her charade, "You met up with Chris, right?"

"Yeah, and we had tea at her house," Miyu replied. She narrated the happening until a telephone ring cut her off. Miyu answered it. She didn't know what to answer when a female voice, evidently crying said, "Kanata, help me."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Here I am with another update. I've been faster than before in updating but I won't really assure you of a continuous flow. Anyway, who could that female be? Reviews, anyone? Just press the button below and write me of what you think about this chap. Ja!_

_io sono mi-cchi_


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Forgotten

**By io sono mi-cchi**

* * *

_**-Standard disclaimers applied.**_

_-Endless __**thanks**__ to you, my dear readers, reviewers, and those who favorited and alerted my stories. (Is there such a word as 'favorited'? But I guess you get my point, right?)_

_**Chocoangel**__: Sorry to disappoint you double, but that's how it goes :D I also said it was double since it's not Mikan. But that kinda inspired me to make a chapter where she appears. I'll also try not to be lazy… though it's already a given fact that laziness equals me. Oh well, I should change my attitude towards that. I hope you'd be a bit satisfied with this chapter._

_**aznurbangrl: **__I so agree with you. Think about suicide when you know what kind of driving she has. And I hope this chapter answers your musings :D_

_**ufobabylover:**__ Sorry to tell you, pero mali hula mo… but I hope you'd like this chapter. First ko napanood yung UFO Baby sa Animax kasi ako yung taong hindi nanonood ng TV. So it was just a random day, at a random time, at a random channel and I thought it was just a random show. I watched it daily (rerun lang yun eh) hangang sa na-in love ako… para akong tangang tumitili pag kinikilig. Ahahaha XD. Sinearch ko siya sa Internet at pinanood ko ulit, at sana bilisan na ng Aone ang pag-sub. Aheheh -___-" ayun ang history ko. Nakakatuwa ding malaman magkasing age lang tayo. And of course I know Kanata Hongo. Ang cute nga nya eh! :D Kinikilig nanaman ang lola. Ahaha xD Salamat uli._

'_**-'Kaori-cchi'-':**__ Your question shall be answered in this chapter. I didn't know that Edward was such a bad driver. (I didn't read Twilight yet… call me an ignorant. XD)_

_**CrushedLove: **__That's why I made Chris like that… I thought my story was uber serious, so solution: a pinch of comedy. And you're actually correct. It is Akira. Just read on so you know what really happened. _

_**PrInCesS2902: **__Yeah… but I don't think this one is longer. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**ahvs: **__lol. I think that's a very good idea. And yeah… it is Akira having trouble. Read on so you would know the situation :D_

_**suohtakamura0828: **__Of course I won't tell you yet. I actually have two variations of the endings, so I'm still playing a maze. Technically, I, myself, do not know what would really happen._

_**luna-moongoddess:**__ Your wondering shall be answered here. Enjoy!_

_**jdcocoagirl: **__Here it is! Enjoy! :D_

_-Hope you'll like this chapter. I didn't expect that it's actually suspenseful. Maybe it's just my blindness/naivety and me or whatever. Anyway, I'll cut rambling and on with the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Kanata, help me…" she repeated in desperation.

The caller broke down in tears, as Miyu sensed this and panicked. But there was a part of her feeling bad of this call. First off, she was crying. What might have happened to her? Secondly, there was another girl calling him and she doesn't know her. There was a wallowing feeling in her chest_. _Jealousy, possessiveness, or whatever it may be, it's not helping her. _'Jealous? Possessive? Where did that come from? I'm acting like his wife. Wait, I am, but I'm not supposed to be like that. Or should I? Damn, I don't know what's happening to the world right now!' _her thoughts came rushing. She asked for her name as calm as she could. The girl from the other line paused for a while before answering, "It's Akira."

Miyu's feeling of whatever that was deepened. Akira was the perfect person for everyone. She's kind, gentle, mature, knows how to cook, and in almost every aspect… _perfect_. Miyu, on the other hand, was the _complete_ opposite of this girl. Now, she's on the phone pleading for something. _'What could be going on?'_ Miyu's musings were cut by Kanata's voice asking her, "Who's on the phone?"

"Akira," she answered. Miyu handed him the phone, and he took it. She stood behind him, watching his obviously concerned look. She couldn't make out their conversation since she was asking herself of what she was feeling. She couldn't understand herself. Was she slowly falling in love with him? If yes, this was very sudden. It felt like a dam had broken, the water uncontrollable. If not, what is it? She doesn't know if she should hope she loves him or not.

Once again, she was cut by Kanata. "You're spacing out again. What's happening to you?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Her mood lightened. She didn't know why. Was it because he was worried of her? In response, she told him with a weak smile, "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." Then, she went to the room and retired.

Kanata was beginning to be a worrywart ever since Miyu had her amnesia. If possible, he wanted her to be by his side _all_ the time. He wouldn't know what he'd do if something wrong would happen to her. He watched her retreat to their room. Really, that must have been the exhaustion she experienced with Christine.

While she rested, he made a cup of tea to loosen his nerves. It was quite a stressful day for him, considering there was one patient who had the possibility of dengue. He also had to sort out his files. Now, here comes Akira in the picture. She and Mizuki had a fight and then she found out that her father had a heart attack_. 'I don't know what to do… Kanata, you're the only one I could run to,'_ her voice echoed in his head. He started to think of what he could do for Akira.

She is a successful businesswoman, but her personal life is currently in a mess. Her parents divorced when she was ten. Then, her father became a workaholic while her mother… well, disappeared without any trace whatsoever. Now here comes Mizuki, and she has a happy relationship with him. Last night, they had a big fight. She also was contacted by one of their maids that her father had a heart attack. _'She's a strong girl… but sometimes, I guess, there had to be tears in order to be tough,' _he told himself. When he had thought about it, it was just like his situation with Miyu. He repeated softly, "There had to be tears in order to be tough."

He decided he'd pay his friend a visit… to console her. Maybe he'd make Miyu tag along so she'd remember Akira.

* * *

Akira was trying to stop her tears as she saw her father lying down in the ICU, tubes and gadgets attached around him. His life was on the line. If she'd lose him, she didn't know what to do. This was her father who took care of her, but abandoned her somehow during the years she needed support. Nonetheless, she still loved him. He was, after all, her father... her family.

She was mature, yes. But it didn't mean she had to be perfect. She was swayed but her will and power made her remain strong. Tears… she didn't have those ever since she had to transfer to America, only to find out her family was broken.

Now, she's not crying for her father alone. Mizuki was a part of her heartbreak. Can't he understand her? It was just a simple mistake she'd done. Did he expect she could do everything? If he were Kanata, maybe he would forgive her. If he were Kanata, she would feel stronger since he'd be there to support her. If he were Kanata, he'd understand her. After all, he knew her very well. If he were Kanata, he won't get mad when you accidentally knock off some antique vase in their apartment. If he were Kanata, he wouldn't say such painful words. _'No. I shouldn't think like that. He has Miyu and he's happy with her. I don't want to break their relationship, let alone marriage. My life would be even messier if I involve myself there, and I'll make Kanata's life darker. I'm so stupid and selfish thinking like that,' _she told herself. Her crying was more intense than before.

'_I'm so helpless…'_

* * *

Miyu tried to shut her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't. Her thoughts were disturbing her from the slumber she longed for. Her day was tiring and she didn't know that Chris could cause such fatigue. She heard the door open and footsteps walk in the room. She pretended to be in deep sleep. "Hey Miyu, I know you aren't asleep yet," said Kanata as he occupied the futon beside hers. Alas, her acting was no use.

She turned around and saw a half-naked Kanata. "Oh shoot," she absently uttered as she tossed to the opposite direction. She felt embarrassed since she hadn't seen him like that. "Hey, it's not the first time you saw me without my clothes, ne?" he teased, causing her to deepen the color of her blush. Well, that was partly true, but she couldn't even remember it. And she won't ever bother to do so. It's… totally embarrassing.

"Can you stop teasing me?" she asked, her back still facing him. He quietly chuckled at her childlike innocence.

"No," came his voice, evident of amusement. Thus, her embarrassment turned to irritation.

"Are you amused?"

"Well, yeah. You act like a child."

"I am not a child!"

"Prove it."

"Eh?"

"Turn around."

"NO!"

"Then, it's true. You are a child."

"I am NOT!"

"Then, get up there and turn around."

She did but her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. He instructed her to open her eyes. "NO! You're such a pervert," she answered.

"What makes you think I am?" he asked. This time she opened them and saw a fully dressed Kanata. He laughed at her reaction. She is acting like a child that made her cuter. _'Well, I can't deny that fact. She is cute,'_ he told himself.

"Mou Kanata!" She smacked his arms lightly and pouted. His laughter subsided, but his lips formed into a smile. She looked at him, dazed. Why was he smiling at her? And his eyes were sparkling. What just happened? She didn't know if what she was seeing was real.

He stood up and turned the lights off, but the moonlight still provided them some light. She can still see his figure moving to the unoccupied futon a meter away from her.

"Good night…" she said, tucking herself in those warm sheets.

"Good night," he replied but that wasn't all…

"I love you," he whispered but Miyu heard it and her eyes widened in shock. She wanted to ask if he meant it or not. Instead, she didn't hear it and pretended to be asleep.

_-0-_

_Miyu was on unfamiliar grounds, standing in front of a big old tree. There was a figure of a man leaning against the tree but she could not see the person's face clearly._

"_Hey… who are you?" Miyu asked. She could see a smirk grown on his dark face. _

_He said, not minding her question, "What a fool you have been, little Miyu. Can't you see through that bold-faced lie?" Shivers ran down her spine with his piercing icy deep sapphire eyes gazing towards her. And what the hell was he talking about?_

"_Succumbing to that little trick proves you weak. Never believe his words. Those words always consume your heart and would end you up, broken," he continued, "If you have come to your senses, I'd be behind the shadows of my despair, hiding behind a smile that longs to be true." Then, he disappeared in a blink of an eye._

_She confusedly stared at his former spot. His voice echoed, "Do you really wish to be alone? He'll leave you, so does everyone else."_

_A whirlpool of darkness engulfed her in a vacuum. Still, damnable questions reverberated through the endless pit of darkness. She covered her ears to keep her from hearing them. Instead, she found them louder. She wanted them to vanish. She wanted to escape from the pain she's bearing that grew more awful as the seconds pass. _

"_Forgive me, but if this is what I have to do… then I do it," a kinder version of that voice resounded. It was little but it sure caught her attention away from the taunting. She found it hard to breathe. The pain was killing her… all she could do was yelp. Nothing was stopping it… nothing._

_-0-_

Kanata shook her to wake up and she finally opened her eyes. She embraced him tightly, despite her pride. He held her tighter and drew soothing circles on her back and murmured relaxing sounds until he asked her when she seemed at ease, "What's wrong?"

"M-my head hurts," she replied. He observed she was clutching her hair tightly, so he got up and told her to wait while he got some aspirin. When he returned, he had a glass of water and a couple of tablets in his hands.

"Here," he offered the tablets and the water. She drank it and mumbled thanks before she lay down again. "Feeling better?" he checked. She nodded curtly since her head was still hurting. He was about to go back to the kitchen to return the glass but Miyu tugged the hem of his shirt and said, "You won't leave me, right?"

He blinked at her question but responded with a tender look on his face, "Of course I won't. Why would I?"

Contented at his response, she closed her eyes and smiled. Her breathing was even and her hands were relaxed. She was now asleep, it seemed. He pulled his futon closer to hers and slept.

* * *

The next day seemed pretty normal. It was a weekend and Kanata wouldn't be working. He asked Miyu to dress up since he said they'd be visiting Akira's father.

Miyu asked him to drop by the flower shop so they'd give her some flowers to at least cheer her up. "It's a small token, but who cares. It's the intention that counts," Miyu said winking when Kanata told her it would be a bother.

"But her father is in the ICU. I don't think they'd allow flowers there."

"Why didn't you say so?"

It had been a long quiet ride to the hospital. They entered the building and saw Akira in the waiting room of the operating room, since she said there was a complication in her father's heart. The two greeted their friend, who seemed puffy-eyed and pale. "I'm glad you two visited," she said with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. Anyway, could anyone smile genuinely when someone they love is on the verge of dying?

The raven-haired girl looked at the cold floor, and not long when tears started to drop on the floor. "I'm such an idiot," she muttered. She was taken by surprise when Miyu hugged her.

"Miyu…" her amethyst eyes grew wide but softened as she cried on the blonde's shoulders.

"I don't know exactly what you feel," Miyu started, "All I know is it's painful."

"Miyu…" Akira uttered her name softly and… guiltily?

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, noticing the foreign undertone. The raven-haired female said, still in her embrace, "I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry."

Then, a doctor in his green surgical outfit went to their little group and said ruefully, "Ms. Kijyou… I'm sorry… we couldn't do anything." For Akira, the world seemed to have fallen down. She lost Mizuki, and now her dad. Her legs grew weaker by the second, so she held Miyu tighter as if she was her only support. Since Akira was strong and Miyu was unable to hold her much longer, Kanata held them both. He had never seen his best friend this devastated before. He looked at his wife's eyes, gleaming with sadness and pity. They led the raven-haired to sit on the chairs and lend a shoulder to cry on. Kanata could feel for her. After all, his mother died too. He knew the pain and the loss she's experiencing now.

It was like Akira's tears were endless that day. The sudden downpour too seemed uncontrollable. The doctor respected her emotional state, so he fled the room and took care of his duties before talking to the desolate woman. The hospital corridors were quiet until footsteps echoed, obviously headed to their direction. Then, Mizuki peaked and saw Akira's grieving state. He immediately embraced her and asked her what happened. She stammered in reply, "F-father… he… h-he's dead…"

He wrapped her tighter in his arms, making Akira feel secured. "I-I t-thought you-u are g-going t-to leave m-me," she whispered, "I-I'm glad y-you didn't."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Mizuki said, "About the other night… I've been such a jerk. I got worked up since that was the only remembrance I've got from my grandma."

Miyu and Kanata watched them reconcile. Good thing they didn't make a scene since only a couple of people were in there. When Akira had calmed down and talked to the doctor, she thanked the two for being there when she felt most alone.

"I really owe you big time," she said. Kanata shook his head and told her, "Don't think about it. You have to fix your father's arrangements. Just call us if you want Oyaji to do the funeral service."

"Of course…" she said, mustering her most genuine grateful smile.

When the two left, Akira and Mizuki arranged her father's matters. It may be one of Akira's darkest days, but with friends like them who cared for her it seemed she's not as unfortunate as she thought.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ I know I've been slacking off so don't kill me. (^_^)v Anyway, so here's a dramatic chapter with a tinge of my craziness. I've been off these days. Reason: I don't know. I hope you guys liked it… Feel free to review! ConCrit is always welcome! :D_

_Ja!_

_io sono mi-cchi_


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

_**-Standard disclaimers applied.**_

_-OMG! I think I owe you big time. I'm so sorry for keeping you hanging. Anyway, I really, really thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites again (hey, I've warned you… it _is_ eternal). I'm so glad I reached 75 reviews. I didn't expect that it would turn out like this._

_**suohtakamura0828**__**, jdcocoagirl, luna-moongoddess: **__Thanks~ I'm glad you liked it. Here's the chapter :) Enjoy!_

_**CrushedLove: **__Yeah… At my point of view, I agree that Kanata is a bit different but I guess it's what we call maturity. I'm glad you found it adorable. Thanks~_

_**aznurbangrl:**__ Okay… maybe for the time being you can think of it as death. xP _

_**PrInCesS2902:**__ I can see that… hehe x) just kidding. So here's the chapter. I don't know if it suits your taste, though. _

'_**-'kaori-cchi'-':**__ It's all right, as long as you feel okay. And condolences for your friend too (maybe it's a bit late). I'm glad you liked it. :) _

_**ufobabylover: **__Thanks~ ahehe… konti lang ata sa mga kaklase ko ang nacucutan sa kanya (most of them don't watch jdrama that much, I think). I'll be watching him, too (ewan ko lang kung kelan). Ahehe… first anime crush ko rin si Kanata. (///^-^///) And nakakatuwa naman na may coincidence din yung setting ng Daa! Daa! Daa! Sa buhay mo. Super nakakatuwa. So here's the chapter, hope you enjoy! :) Pero don't expect me to finish this before classes. I don't know what will happen yet. I had a change of plot kasi, eh._

_**Mikan:**__ It's okay :) And I'm glad you see it like that. So here's the chap, enjoy~

* * *

_

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

Days have passed since the funeral of Akira's dad. The air of grief and loneliness still lingered around, not only on the temple grounds but also the town. Is it because of the recent weather? It is reported that Heiomachi and the neighboring towns would experience cloudy days due to the low pressure area entering Japan's area of responsibility. Maybe it was also because of losing many important things these days, for example Akira's dad and Miyu's memories.

Putting that aside, they tried to continue living like always. The perturbing background and the tracks played on the radio didn't help Miyu cheer up. She sighed at her current environment. The colorful flowers and their fragrance tried to lift her spirits up, but it was no use. Something was really disturbing these days. She can't figure out what it was. She was growing anxious as she thought about it. To think that her dreams come less often, but when they do she gets those headaches. Sometimes, she throws up or faints or something similar to that. She thinks she's going crazy already. To panic over nothing sounded insane to her. Though, she felt it was not just nothing. There was definitely something… but trying hard to think about it, her answer blank. Nothing. Yada. Not a thing.

She tried shunning the thought away. With the boredom and silence of the shop, she failed to do so. She wasn't particularly busy. The orders were done, and there was no one calling the shop for deliveries or anything. The shop was also super neat and arranged. For the umpteenth time, she wiped the spotless counter just to make herself busy. The older Hikarigaoka was not around since she was having a tea party with the other older women in the town. She sighed once again. She wished that she could have a remote to control the flow of time. If she had one, she would definitely hit the fast forward button and play it again when something interesting would actually happen. _'Or I could hit the rewind so I could recall what had happened in the past,' _she added silently.

As if on cue, she heard the bell hanging on the door ring. _'A customer!' _she exclaimed in her head as the traces of boredom on her face disappeared. She turned around and saw a wide-eyed man with a thin moustache over his lips. "Welcome to Okame Flower Shop! May I help you, sir?" Miyu recited as she watched the man.

"Uhm… I was wondering what would be the best flowers for…err… wedding proposal?" he inquired.

"Well, her favorite flowers would be great. Roses are also great especially the white ones," she suggested. He stared at her, and Miyu crept out a little. "Aren't you… Miyu-chan?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Santa!" he said.

She remembered him immediately and gave him a quick hug. "So who's the lucky woman?" she asked as the wide-eyed man tried to hide the blush on his face.

"It's Aya."

She was surprised by that. She didn't know—rather remember—that Aya and Santa had _that_ kind of relationship. They talked about the flowers until their topic strayed off to Miyu's condition.

"That must be painful," he commented.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "In addition to painful headaches, I have crazy similar dreams of a guy who kept on asking me to come to him."

"Now, that is what I call interesting," he said as his eyes gleamed with enthusiasm, "Did you know dreams, especially the repeated ones, may carry a meaning or a warning?"

He explained as she listened attentively. He kept on talking until the phone rang. She answered it. It was Hikarigaoka-san. She said, "Good afternoon Miyu, I won't come back there today since I have back pains. Be sure to lock the store properly when you leave and take care."

"Yes, but how about the keys?" the blonde asked.

"I have the master keys with me so you could take the keys in the little drawer by the cash register."

"Okay, thank you Hikarigaoka-san."

She hung up and then turned to Santa. "So, what's your plan?" she asked her friend.

As he looked at his watch her replied, "I'd pick up the flowers next week. I have to go now. Thanks Miyu-chan."

"Thank you and come again."

* * *

Miyu practically ran to the house since it started raining. After closing the door behind her, she noticed two familiar figures welcoming her… her mom and dad.

They chorused, "Welcome home, Miyu."

"Mama? Papa? Is that really you?" she asked.

Miki nodded as she accepted a hug from her daughter. So did Yuu. "We've missed you," she told them. They mumbled the same thing to their child and a pause followed.

"We've heard of your condition dear," Yuu said. Miyu looked at them with eyes of reassurance. "I'm okay. I'll recover soon," she told them.

Miki could not help but feel sorry for her daughter. The said woman hugged her and said, "I'm sorry Miyu it took us a long time before we could at least visit you."

"It's okay. I told you, right?" she said, comforting her teary-eyed mother. She led them to the living room and talked about many stuff. Then, Miki (having recovered from her dramatic state) bombarded her with questions that her daughter answered. They also had a nice chat about what was happening in their lives. They were cut by Kanata's sudden appearance.

"Good evening," he greeted as he walked in the room.

"Good evening Kanata. Sorry for our surprise visit," Miki said.

They continued their talk over a nice hot pot for dinner, prepared by Hoshou. They constantly teased their daughter, and told about their adventures in NASA. It was a warm and light-heartening dinner despite the heavy, depressing weather.

Since the downpour grew more intense, Miki and Yuu decided to stay the night. They instantly fell asleep as their backs had rested on the soft futons. Miyu observed her aging parents from a small opening of their door. She commented, "They must be really tired today. I wonder if they escaped from their responsibilities just to see. Just like what they did back then." She smiled at them and closed the door.

* * *

In their room, she looked at herself in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair. She examined herself. A lot has changed. She felt more mature and lady-like. And here comes Kanata from the bath, drying his auburn locks.

'_I must admit he looks handsome,'_ she told herself, _'but I have noticed that he's a lot kinder and softer than before. Is it because we've matured already?'_

"I can see you staring at me through that mirror," he said with a smirk playing on his lips as he went near her. Bull's eye. She quickly lowered her gaze and tried not to be embarrassed.

"I am not," she countered as she whipped her head to his direction.

"I know I'm good-looking but if you would keep on looking at me like that, I'll melt."

"You're so arrogant!"

"I know."

"And you're such a jerk. Scratch the thought of you being kinder and softer than before… you even said you loved me. That's a lie, isn't it?" She never thought of uttering those words in front of him. But she did, and she thinks she's regretting it.

His smirk disappeared upon hearing her last words. This time, he looked serious. "I would never lie like that. Why do you think I married you? Why do you think I stayed with you?" Miyu was shut up. Yes, his words finally knocked some sense in her.

Kanata stepped closer, while Miyu was glued on the floor. His amber eyes had a blazing passion, but it was neither anger nor hate. It was warm and attracting, just like a fire for a dragonfly. Enticing. Inviting. Loving. This fire didn't seem to burn or hurt. It was a kind one. He was tired of controlling himself, but as much as he wanted to restrain he couldn't. Not now. He wasn't as strong as everyone sees him. He was also weak in his own way. This woman that he loved was his support. If she'd be gone, life would be incomplete.

Miyu was there, frozen at the look that he gave her. She was feeling scared, but there was a fuzzy feeling inside her. His words flattered her, but this zealous gaze proved that they were true. Her fear was slowly coming to the peak of its evanescence, as he stepped closer and brought her chin up. She wanted to resist him, but at the same time she wanted him to guide her.

Kanata closed his eyes and neared his face to hers. She let her defenses down at that moment and closed her eyes slowly. Then, their lips came in contact. His kiss sent a message that he loved her, and only her. He was a prince who'd give up everything, even his life, for his princess. Miyu, on the other hand, had a blank mind. She was in not in a state to even describe the indescribable feeling she had, but she felt his love and yearning for her. She responded by kissing him back. She can feel foreign emotions unleashed from the depths of the oceans. He put his arms around her waist and closed the gap between them. Unconsciously, she put her hands against his chest and began to snake her arms around his neck. Then, they parted for air.

Realizing what she had done, Miyu's face was beet red. Her thoughts were racing but they were calm at the same time. She discovered something she didn't fully expect—she loves him.

Kanata was still looking at her, his arms encircled on her waist. He can see that she's avoiding his gaze. It would be natural, maybe. She'd be embarrassed because she's in her teenage-self. She may think that it was her first kiss.

"Oi." His whisper sounded like a melodic note. He was supposed to tease her until he noticed she leant on him that made him quite out of balance. In other words, she fainted.

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: **__It's quite crappy… no, scratch that… it's really crappy. I've not been in writer-mode for the past weeks since I was too hooked at Prince of Tennis and Tsubasa Chronicles. They're damn amazing! I also need to start reviewing, since I think my senior year at school will be super busy. So you won't be hearing from me until I don't know. I'll be out of town too. _

_Ja~!_

_~io sono mi-cchi_


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

Forgotten**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

_**-Standard disclaimers applied.**_

_-I reread the chapter so many times until I convinced myself to rewrite it. So here, I'm reposting crappy Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy :)_

_-I also want to thank those who reviewed, favorite and alerted! I really appreciate it. I love you all~_

_-Written in Miyu's POV_

_**kazeyukiryusama:**__ Thanks! Now here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy~_

_**aznurbangrl:**__ Here's the last chapter. Fast, isn't it? It's already at its end. I hope you like it :)_

_**ufobabylover:**__ Wow. Thanks. Since nagstop ako for awhile, wala pa ako dun. And for Tsubasa, it's not a sequel. Parang crossover sya. Think of it as another story with the characters of CLAMP. Ano grade ng glasses mo? Mine's 250. Inborn yung akin. Sayo? Anyway, here's the concluding chapter. Hope you like it. I was also persuaded by a lot of friends to watch NC at GMA. I'll try to. I'm trying to stay away from the TV kasi, eh._

_**PrInCesS2902:**__ Thanks too… I'm glad you like it. Here's the last chapter… enjoy~_

_**CrushedLove:**__ Must have been. xD Your questions shall be answered in this chapter and this is the last. I don't know if this is worth a part of your patience, but I hope you enjoy :)_

_**SapphireShell91:**__ Here it is :) I hope you like this chapter. I also hope that your questions would be answered here. _

_**chocolatefudgecake:**__ You don't know how much that comment meant to me, but here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_**bychuu:**__ Here's the last chapter… hope you enjoy :)_

_**luna-moongoddess:**__ Thanks… and it's okay. I haven't been online since. So, here's the last chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

_

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

**_-0-_**

_A familiar scene unfolded itself in front of me. I could recognize the temple and the house adjoined it. The leaves were orange and yellow. I love the way they dance in mid-air. They were a pretty sight, but I don't know why I suddenly am here. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" a person behind me asked, "The leaves fall but at springtime they appear again. Isn't nature miraculous?"_

_I nodded in agreement; then, I turned to face the person. It was me. _

"_Wh-who? H-how?" I stuttered in confusion. She (or I?) smiled at me sweetly. "How are you, Miyu?" she asked me. _

"_Ne… aren't you me?" I asked, pointing my finger at myself. She shook her head. Then, she transformed into a lanky man with corn yellow hair and wide gray eyes. "Seiya?" I inquired. He grinned and greeted me, "Yo! What's up?" _

_I greeted him back with a simple smile, "Fine, but what am I doing here?"_

"_I'll be telling you something," he simply replied. _

"_What is it? An early birthday present?" I asked, hoping it was some kind of surprise. _

"_But first, what do you last remember?" he asked me. _

_I tried to recall the past events. All I remembered were my childhood days. Silence was slowly eating his patience, so he held my hand and tried to take a peak at my thoughts. His eyelids slowly closed and I could see the concentration he mustered._

_Or not._

"_Your skin is soft and silky," he commented as he was rubbing my hands with his. I punched and warned him since I expected him to be a bit more serious. If I had a harisen, I would have also smacked him. He took my hands again and said, "You cannot remember anything except for your childhood." I affirmed. _

_He asked me to close my eyes and think about something that just popped out of my thoughts. I thought about the fluffy clouds in the sky. Then, I felt something warm on forehead. I opened my eyes and it dilated in shock. He kissed me… or in particular my forehead. Then, I could feel pain in my head gush in random directions. Like a movie, my memories played in fast forward. I sat on the last step and waited for everything to settle. I closed my eyes since I felt really dizzy and like I'm spinning along with the world. _

_When I opened my eyes, I was in that place where I used to be in my dreams. I can see the tree and they guy bugging me. The picture is now clearer… and what the hell! Is that Seiya? Don't tell me…_

"_Yes, I was that overdramatic guy telling you to go with him," he said in reply as if reading my mind. _

"_And no, your thoughts are loud and clear enough for me to hear," he answered again. How come I can't hear my thoughts?_

"_Because you're thinking about it," he replied. This is so annoying._

"_I know," he grinned. I want to throw daggers at him right now for the reason of giving me headaches and nightmares. I forgot to mention that he could hear my thoughts clearly would also be a good reason to do so. "Hey Miyu," he said hesitatingly, "Could you please stop the murderous thoughts? I can explain."_

_Then do so. Cool. With him hearing my thoughts, I would have a reason not to open my mouth and waste my saliva and to strain my vocal chords. I'm a lazy bum. Ahaha!_

"_Okay… so here's the thing…" he started. I grew impatient without knowing why. I can hear myself say, "Get straight to the point!"_

"_Okay!" he panicked, "I just want to test you and Kanata, not to mention your relationship too."_

_Expound. By the way, are you telling the truth?  
_

"_Partially," he said, "I did it because I'm madly in love with you. I wanted to break you two so that I can prove that you're not a 'match made in heaven'. I made a formula to make you forget your memories and your feelings towards him. I mainly formulated it to confuse your emotions and turn your love to me. But I guess it was futile. I was expecting that you'd beg me to be with you when I saw you that day in the park. Science proved me wrong. I guess human emotion is more than what science explains it. It holds something strong, even logic cannot withstand it. It's a mystery. I learned what really love is through you two. It's more than the shallow feeling of ecstasy. It was about giving your life and happiness to the other. It's about sacrificing for the good of your partner. I'm very grateful to you actually. Too bad Kanata isn't here so I could express my gratitude to him too. Also, I apologize for my selfish act." _

_He added, "And please do not tell him about what wickedness I did to you. I'd be guaranteed a death certificate and a detached head if you did, you know."_

_I smiled at him, trying to bury the brutal ideas I had aside. Oops! He can still hear me. _

"_Ouch, Miyu-chan," he interjected, feinting hurt. I laughed at his antics and said out of the blue, "You know, I can't say I'm thankful for what you did. I realized some things I didn't before. Plus, I got to meet Hikarigaoka-san. So I really have to resist the urge to chop you into pieces."_

_We both laughed. He looked at me… or behind me. "Go back home," he told me, "Go inside the temple. You'll be well when you wake up." And I did._

**_-0-_**

I opened my eyes and it was dim. I saw the light on the ceiling turned off. Instead, the night lamp was turned on. I saw Kanata's back facing me. When he turned to my direction, he hurriedly asked me if I was feeling alright, leaving the wet face towel on the floor. "I regained my memories. I can remember everything now," I said softly yet happily. Since the room was quiet, I was certain he heard me. He unconsciously confirmed when I saw his tender smile, "I'm glad." I told Kanata about the dream I had. Of course I kept my word about Seiya's involvement or else only Kami knows what would have happened.

The next day, we told our friends about the great news. They were crying tears of joy. We also learned of Aya and Santa's engagement, and Mizuki and Akira's upcoming wedding. Kanata's reaction was priceless. He didn't expect his best friend and my best friend to end up together. We were shocked when we knew that they have been secretly dating. Those two sure know how to keep a secret. I forgot to add the Hikarigaoka's are expecting a baby. Nozoumo is literally bouncing with joy. Christine, according to her husband, is banned to drive for the time being. "It's for the safety of the child, dear," I heard him say. Kanata and I were rolling on the floor laughing inside our minds. Nanami, on the other hand, didn't think of her romantic side of life. She had taken a great interest on the cause of my amnesia. She got more intrigued at my sudden remembrance. She also told me that my brain cells aren't damaged. In fact, it regenerated 2 percent of my brain cells, she said. Now, she proposed on researching for this substance. I better contact Seiya about this. He'd be a great help if he'd lend a hand.

To forget and to be forgotten are both painful, but I'm glad we managed to overcome this hurdle.

Isn't it great? Storms had passed through our lives. Somehow, everyone get to land on the happier side of life, but it doesn't stop there.

I began to have headaches and nauseous feelings. I also craved for a lot of things like ice cream. Plus, I felt I was getting fatter. We suspected that I was pregnant so we went to the ob-gyne for check-up. It was confirmed. I am pregnant. We told our friends about the baby I carry. They were really happy for us. Of course, we were happier because we are going to be parents in nine months.

The past will remain the past. It would be useless to dwell on it. It is a distant memory where we cannot go back to. It is where we learn from our mistakes. The present is where we apply what we learned. It is where we dream. It is where we look back. It is where we breathe. The future… it remains to be seen. It is unpredictable. It is where are dreams are. It lies ahead of us so we would look forward and work for it. If you would ask me the most important time of my life, it would be the present. It would be because it is the road we walk on no matter who we are. Now, my present is this family. This love. These friends. This baby I carry. This husband who's there for me through thick and thin.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **__So that's the conclusion of _Forgotten_. I think it's still rushed and I really don't like some things fast-paced (it includes my stories and their stupid endings). Oh well, tell me your opinion about this. Sorry I rushed my previous Chapter 10. I wasn't using my brain to the fullest. xD So drop a review if you wish. This is a ConCrit-friendly story (I kinda want to practice freedom of speech here). I infinitely thank you for reading my story. Hope to see you next time!~_

_I was pushed by this determination to give the best that I can… but sometimes it isn't enough, ne? I gotta recommend _1 Litre of Tears _(The reason why I want to give my best from now on). You'll cry a river. And I'd be watching Nodame Cantabile Live next xDD._

_Ja ne~!_

_~io sono mi-cchi_


End file.
